1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for fishing tackle, and more particularly, to illuminated fishing tackle boxes which have various types of lights or illuminable elements secured thereto for utilization during night fishing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore proposed to provide illumination in association with fishing tackle boxes and containers so that the fishing lures and other paraphernalia contained in the tackle box can be seen at night as the fisherman rigs out his line or changes his lure. Additionally, some prior proposals have contemplated the inclusion of external lights on the fishing box for the purpose of providing light in the boat, or adjacent the fisherman to illuminate the ground around the fisherman when bank fishing. Patents directed to structures of the type described include Zucker U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,267, Woolworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,733 and Nowaczek U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,914.